


Full

by Winchester007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester007/pseuds/Winchester007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Art: http://andlatitude.tumblr.com/post/11855333406</p></blockquote>





	Full

Castiel had been right, asking Dean for help was never an option. The hunter lost so much already and he would never ask him for such a thing. He would put himself in the line of fire and take on the souls instead. He would protect his friend, his brother, the love of his existence and wouldn't look back and regret it in the future.

So here he stands, facing Dean and trying to explain that he took the souls into him to protect him, to keep him and his brother alive.

He refused to believe him of course.

But then who would believe an angel of the lord, right?

Sam still looked skeptical but he seemed more eager to accept an explanation than Dean was but it didn't matter. Dean was the one he wanted acceptance from.

He kindly asked Sam to excuse them, he needed to speak to Dean alone.

Once Sam left, he stepped forth and held Dean's face in his hands and pressed their lips together in a soft, careful kiss. He knew he wouldn't get another chance to do this so he had to do it now.

Dean pulled back but only by a fraction, not losing contact with the angel-turned-god, and gazed into the brilliant blue eyes in front of him. "Cas. For me, just let me help. I can help you."

"No, Dean. This is for you. This is so you will not die. I can not lose you, Dean." the angel shook his head and closed his eyes, pulling away until Dean tugged him back in and held him to his chest, kissing his temple and running fingers through his angel's dark hair, a single tear running down his cheek. "We'll fix this. You. We'll fix you."

Castiel's heart felt full at the very thought.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=6fpao0)

**Author's Note:**

> Art: http://andlatitude.tumblr.com/post/11855333406


End file.
